Palabras de oleo
by Bryanna Black
Summary: Una visión de los años de Hogwarts, y cómo realmente debería ser un Slytherin. De la boca de Phineas Nigellus.


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, ¿se imaginan que fuera mío? El horror.

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa en el reto temático de Febrero "Slytherin" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Personaje: <strong>Phineas Nigellus Black

**Advertencia: **Que lo haya hecho así. Un mínimo intento de comedia muy pobre. Demasiadas menciones a un árbol genealógico. Va sin beta, enemigos del heredero ¡Temed!

**Nota de la Autora: **No estoy muy segura de porqué elegí a este personaje –va, miento, a pesar de que me reía de su nombre siempre me llamó la atención- pero tenía una idea un poco rara dando vueltas en mi mente y necesitaba a alguien como Phineas para llevarla a cabo.

Por cierto, mi caracterización del director menos querido de Hogwarts peca de un insulto a la comedia. Orz.

* * *

><p><strong>Palabras de oleo<strong>

_ "Hipogrifo con mantequilla" _Phineas escucha la voz de la profesora de transformaciones, Minerva, pronunciar el santo y seña para abrir el pasadizo que lleva a la oficina del director y no puede evitar bufar. Jura que si pudiera mover sus manos con más libertad –odiosa posición en la que ha sido pintado- se daría un golpe en el rostro.

No debería sorprenderle, los _Gryffindor_ siempre han tenido mal gusto, no puede creer que las escasas neuronas de Albus Dumbledor se den abasto para crear tantas aberraciones contra la lengua; como lo son esas ridículas contraseñas. Y no lo dirá a nadie ni aunque lo _crucien_ –si es que fuera posible _cruciar_ a un cuadro, claro está- pero a veces cree que su honorable padre Cygnus Black I pudo tener un poco de _Gryffindor _ para pensar en el nombre que él ahora ostenta.

Es que, Phineas Nigellus.

_Por favor._

Después de todo, él tiene mejor tino y mucho mejor gusto que esos desabridos leones. Desde escoger como esposa a una mujer tan bella como Ursula Flint, hasta ponerle nombres a sus hijos.

Ah, su querido Sirius II –como su adorado hermano, que Merlín lo tenga en su gloria. Su escurridizo Arcturus, Cygnus y Belvina. Omite a Phineas II adrede, no puede creer que apoye a esos sangre sucia, nacido de muggles. Su imagen ya está quemada en el tapiz y no hay mucho que hacer con ello, sólo fruncir el ceño que ya no envejece en su lienzo y lanzar una maldición a ese traidor.

—Minerva—La voz del director lo saca de su monólogo y vuelve a poner una expresión de circunstancia, en los últimos tiempos esa oficina se ha vuelto más concurrida que de costumbre, Phineas sabe que tiene que ver con el señor tenebroso del que tanto ha oído hablar. Ese Lord Volvemort tiene ideas interesantes, aunque él le conoció desde que era un estudiante huérfano y ecualiducho. Un mestizo cualquiera.

No quiere escuchar las palabras de esa bruja arrugada, y volver a su cuadro en la casa Black no es una opción, al menos no ahora que Albus _exige_ su presencia.

Así que cierra los ojos y pretende dormir, ignora la amonestación del cuadro de Dippet. Los _Ravenclaw_ también pueden ser insoportables si se lo proponen. Supone que se siente culpable, pues Armando Dippet estaba encantado con Tom en sus años de estudiante.

* * *

><p>Cuando todo termina y el mundo mágico celebra, Phineas ignora al resto de cuadros en el despacho del director. Sus profundos ojos pintados están clavados en la expresión de Dumbledor, que toma decisiones respecto al niño que vivió no muy afines a los colores escarlata y dorado de la casa en la que hubiera estado en sus años de juventud.<p>

Phines sonríe cruelmente y piensa que es la vil y mal hecha copia de una mentalidad _Slytherin, _él no se cree las cosas que Albus le ha dicho a Minerva, pero tampoco piensa dar su opinión- si por el fuera nunca la daría, en realidad, aconsejar a los directores siempre ha sido tedioso.

En su lugar piensa en Lucius Malfoy y esposa: Narcisa Malfoy nee Black. Sólo ha visto a _Cissy_ un par de veces, desde su cuadro en el número doce. A diferencia de sus hermanas ella ha heredado toda la belleza que una _Black_ debe ostentar, y por lo visto, también la inteligencia.

El apellido Malfoy es muy bien conocido en los círculos mágicos, y aunque por lo que ha escuchado Lucius se ha visto muy involucrado en esto del lord tenebroso, han podido salir airosos al final. Phineas no cree en esa tontería del _imperius, _pero su consanguínea y esposo son serpientes, muy astutas.

Así que vuelve a fingir que duerme para no escuchar los alaridos de júbilo del idiota de Dippet, pensando que todos los que deben, estarán bien.

* * *

><p>La primera vez que le ve en la oficina de Dumbledor –que Merlín sabe después serán muchas veces- el tan famoso Harry Potter no se le hace tan impresionante, es un pequeño escuálido y sin mucho que resalte, incluso parece un poco famélico.<p>

_Patético_. Piensa con sorna

Y sabe que no está equivocado cuando conoce a sus amigos, un poco agraciado mocoso pelirrojo y repleto de pecas que peca de ser Weasley, y una maraña salvaje de pelo castaño que es _sangre sucia._

Como para no variar, los tres de la casa de Godric. Por las cosas que puede llegar a escuchar no son muy afines a la casa de _Slytherin, _y no se sorprende. La mayoría de magos se dejan llevar por pretensiones ridículas que claman que la maldad está bañada de colores verde y plata.

No son más que idiotas, por eso Salazar sólo escoge a magos _sangre pura_, sólo aquellos que han nacido de la misma magia podrían apreciar la valía de ser astuto.

* * *

><p>Con el paso del tiempo, Phineas puede darse cuenta que siempre estuvo en lo correcto.<p>

Lo comenzó a pensar cuando hubo todo aquel jaleo en el primer año de Potter, con la aparición de ese basilisco y el traidor de Sirius III.

Ese hombre que todos llaman Lord tenebroso o el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto, y parece que más loco que nunca.

Phineas bufa sin cuidado desde su cuadro y presta más atención a Dumbledor, que nuevamente ha sacado un recuerdo para guardar en ese pensadero.

_Este hombre tiene muchos fantasmas_. Es lo que siempre piensa. No es el epítome de la valentía que todos creen, y se pregunta cuándo llegará el climax de todo lo que sea que esté planeando.

Porque, aunque ciertamente él le pida consejo como a cualquier otro cuadro, nunca ha dejado ver por completo sus intenciones.

* * *

><p>La respuesta le llega cuando escucha los gritos por el castillo, la marca tenebrosa en el cielo mostrando la victoria de Voldemort sobre el único que podía oponérsele. Escucha a Armando Dippet sollozar a su lado y ni siquiera se molesta en callarlo.<p>

Aunque estuviera de acuerdo con todo lo que el niño Tom Riddle profesara en sus épocas (la magia sólo debería ser enseñada ha hijos de magos, de cualquier manera) siente un extraño agujero en ese estómago dibujado que tiene, aunque no quiere darle mucha importancia.

Los gritos de Bellatrix, la niña que antes viera jugar con sus hermanas en la mansión halando las orejas de un elfo doméstico, llegan hasta sus oídos mientras corre por los pasillos. El tono histriónico y algo enfermizo se han agudizado con los años y le lleva a pensar que de las niñas que vio en la mansión ya no queda nada.

Al menos ha acabado con Sirius III, piensa tratando de darle puntos a favor a esa mujer loca. Pero el recuerdo del nombre de su amado hermano no hace más que acrecentar el sentimiento que apenas ha encontrado (aunque sea recordándolo por la imagen de un traidor) vagamente se pregunta si la bella Narcissa y su esposo estarán bien esta ocasión.

* * *

><p>Que tu cuadro esté dentro de una bolsa en una tienda es horrible. Phineas nunca pensó que algo como eso podría llegar a pasarle a un miembro de una casta como lo era la suya, pero estos mocosos se han atrevido a sacarle de su pared y ya nada puede hacer.<p>

No se sorprende cuando le dice a Snape –actual director de Hogwarts- la ubicación de Potter y la sangre sucia, y este le repudia el uso de ese término. Después de todo él sabe de los ruegos y tratos ilícitos que tenía el posionista con el viejo Dumbledor para salvar a la sangre sucia de Lily Potter. Que valía decir no sirvieron de nada, quizá tuvo que darle un poco más de crédito al vejete cuando estuvo vivo.

Siempre creyó que Snape encajaba perfectamente en el perfil de la casa de Salazar. Era astuto y sabía lo que quería, siempre por encima de las tonterías en las que se inmiscuía Albus. Por eso no se sorprendió al enterarse de que trabajaba como agente doble, aunque Phineas siempre se preguntó dónde recaería finalmente su lealtad.

* * *

><p>Muchos pecan de calificar a los <em>Slytherin<em> de cobardes, es lo que siempre piensa y dice Phineas, no le importa gritárselo a algún profesor mequetrefe o a algún alumno listillo que ha terminado en la oficina de la dirección en todos los años que ha estado en esa pared.

Ellos son valientes, ciertamente, pero no estúpidos. Ellos no morirían ridículamente como un _Gryffindor_ o soltarían discursos cursis como un _Hufflepuff._ Mientras tuvieran la opción, ellos siempre escogerían salvar su pellejo.

Por eso se sorprende cuando, ya a puertas de desatarse aquella cruenta batalla, hay algunos de su casa en las filas de defensa. Este periodo de guerra le ha mostrado muchas cosas, y Phineas siempre ha sido un hombre muy inteligente, como cualquier Black que se precie.

Sus ideales siguen firmes y claros, los sangre sucia son escoria (al menos la mayoría de ellos, despreciando las costumbres de su mundo y pavoneándose por allí como si fueran la gran cosa). Pero las ideas de ese loco Voldemort, son casi igual de ofensivas. Ha matado a un montón de sangre puras en lo que lleva de guerra, ¡quiere mermarlos más!, sabe que ha perdido la cordura hace ya mucho.

Y un mundo regido por un hombre con tan poco tino, no es algo que Phineas quiera ver, ni siquiera desde un lienzo en una pared. Hasta siente vergüenza de pensar que ese mago ha pasado por su casa también (pero claro, eso es algo que tampoco piensa decir)

Cuando por los pasillos circundantes puede distinguir claramente túnicas verde y plata lanzando maleficios contra mortífagos, y cuerpos cayendo inertes con los correspondientes rayos verdes despedidos de las varitas enemigas. La luz de los ojos una niña rubia –que le recuerda un poco a la pequeña Cissy, cuando empujaba a los elfos por la ventanas del doce de _Grimmlaud Place_- queda grabada en su retina, cuando desaparece abandonándose a la muerte que le regala un _Avada, _Phineas piensa que siempre ha estado en lo cierto.

Las serpientes nunca morirían inútilmente, nunca esperarían ser un héroe de guerra o un mártir, ellos siempre huirían cuando tuvieran la oportunidad de hacerlo. Porque su sentido de auto preservación está encendido y tienen la cabeza bien puesta en los hombros. Empero, cuando amenazan algo que aman, de seguro no tendrían miedo de defenderlo con todo el veneno que pueden tener dentro. Piensa en su hermano, y en que él quizá no habría reparado en dar su vida por evitar su muerte. Al parecer Hogwarts siempre ha significado más para los estudiantes de lo que él pudiera pensar.

* * *

><p>El tiempo ha pasado, y Phineas piensa que hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar.<p>

Como que él nunca va a aguantar a Armando Dippet y su estirado ser, que en las noches a veces se larga a sollozar cuando él finge dormir y tienen esas largas charlas con la directora Minerva, o que nunca podrá aguantar a los niños sangre sucia (_nacidos de muggles_ se corrige mentalmente, deseando lanzarse un _crucio_ el segundo siguiente), o bueno, niños en general.

Pero hay cosas que sí lo hacen: Los años han pasado, y ser asesor de los directores ya no le parece un trabajo tan insulso como antes, al menos McGonagall tiene más sentido común que Albus. Y también, que parece que al fin la casa de Salazar se lleva un poco del crédito que merece.

La pureza de sangre en _Slytherin_ se ha roto, y eso le duele profundamente pero no hará gran asunto de ello, pero ha traído un par de cosas buena. Parece que la gente al fin comienza a apreciar las verdaderas características de los suyos.

La astucia y la ambición no impiden crear gente noble e importante, es más, el cree secretamente que estos dos son los que más pueden ayudarle a uno a granjearse la vida, siempre y cuando sepa uno administrarlos sabiamente.

Admite que después de la guerra tuvo un poco de miedo (no, no. Reticencia, un Black nunca siente miedo) de que los ya de por si pocos miembros de su casa, se vieran aún más mermados.

Pero ahora, sabe que no tiene de qué asustarse.

No cuando ve el ceño fruncido de la directora dirigirse a un trío de cabezas, una oscura, otra tan pelirroja como cualquier epítome Weasley y una rubia platinada.

La directora riñe a los niños por algo que Phineas realmente no escucha. Lo único que se queda grabado, así como él lo está en su lienzo, son los apellidos de abandonan los labios de Minerva.

No, nuevamente, no le interesa realmente que dos niños Potter estén frente a él, ni su padre ni nadie de esa familia ha llegado a llamar su atención nunca (aún se pregunta qué vio Dorea en Charlus, de cualquier manera)

Es Malfoy quien le llama, el niño Malfoy de turno, Scorpius si es que no ha escuchado mal (y no lo ha hecho, su oído es envidiable) ha heredado la gracia de cualquier Black, así como su abuela Narcissa y su hijo Draco lo hicieron en su momento. Aunque nadie tiene que decirle que por ese niño corre tan poca sangre Black como en el nieto de la repudiada Andrómeda.

Phineas sonríe con gracia y ríe irónico, ganándose una mala mirada de Dippet, pero no le importa.

La noble y ancestral casa Black ha desaparecido. Su más grande lealtad en la cual su estandarte se erguía ya no tiene más descendencia, la guerra ha estado acabando con ellos poco a poco. Pero esa risa es, por que curiosamente no se siente tan sorprendido, cuando supo el camino que su familia tomaba a pesar de estar muy apegado a sus ideales, algo en su interior le dijo que comenzaba la caída.

Y ahora, ha llegado.

Con tan solo un cuarto de sangre Black en su cuerpo, Scorpius es cien por ciento Slytherin. Y eso logra calmar un poco el fuero interno de Phineas. Porque su segunda mayor lealtad ha sido esa casa en Hogwarts, aunque apenas hace unos años y con la guerra a cuestas se ha dado cuenta de todo el peso que esto tiene.

Sólo clavado en una pared se ha podido dar cuenta que es allí donde ha aprendido magia, donde ha conocido a su mujer y donde ha gastado gran parte de su vida y crecimiento como persona, como mago.

No tiene que preocuparse, la casta de las serpientes sigue y seguirá tan pura como siempre (y sorprendentemente, no está hablando de la sangre)

El orgullo siendo su bastión, sazonados de astucia e ingenio, ambiciosos como sólo ellos y destinados a la grandeza. Y también, agrega ahora, el amor por lo suyo. Por lo que los representa y por lo que los hace quienes son.

Por última vez recuerda a la niña y su hermano, que con orgullo han pertenecido sin lugar a duda, a la mejor casa de Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong>

Extraño muy extraño, el recorrido de Phineas a lo largo de los años y su visión de los valores Slytherin.

Phineas no existió en la época de Lord voldemort más que como un simple cuadro, así que aunque creo que estaría muy de acuerdo con sus ideales de pureza de sangre, se daría cuenta al final que no era más que un loco sin remedio.

Después de todo, si la wiki no me miente, finalmente ya no opuso resistencia a dar consejo a los directores de Hogwarts.

Orz, lo sé, ha sido muy raro. Phineas se venga de mí por burlarme tanto de su nombre.


End file.
